For many, many years bouncing on a trampoline has been viewed as a fun and entertaining activity for people of various ages. However, with the great increase in sales and popularity of home and backyard recreational trampolines, there has been a corresponding increase in the number of injuries. Many trampoline injuries result from a fall off of the trampoline due to loss of orientation and/or loss of control. Additionally, many of the injuries occur when the trampoline is being used by young and/or inexperienced people without proper supervision.
In recent years, trampoline enclosures have become a popular means utilized to decrease the number of injuries that occur due to falls from trampolines. Unfortunately, current trampoline enclosures typically use a straight support design that is not always strong enough or sturdy enough to prevent injuries when a person jumps into the side of the enclosure. Additionally, current enclosures do not provide an adequate means for preventing or inhibiting unsupervised use of the trampolines. Accordingly, there is a need for a trampoline enclosure that can withstand a greater amount of direct force while still enabling the user to remain on the trampoline bed surface. Further, there is a need for a trampoline enclosure that can provide a means to inhibit unwanted and/or unsupervised use of the trampoline.